


Departure

by loverbouquet



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Most would look forward to returning to their home. Until they realize what they're leaving behind.





	Departure

You knew from the beginning of your time in Askr that this is how it would end. The war would come to a close, and with it, you would be sent back home to your world. Really, everyone would be, save for the heroes that originated from the kingdom. It was simply how it had to be. Everyone had their own lives back in their homes; families and friends to return to.

That time had now arrived, and only then did it hit you. Sure, you were excited to see your home again; to have all the things you took for granted in your world that Askr didn’t have. But at the same time, you would be leaving so many memories, and so many friendships behind. The already present lump in your throat only ached at the thought of it all, and you took a deep breath in an attempt to calm the emotion that threatened to spill out of you.

“Kiran…?”

You turned to find the Askran prince standing before you. His expression held a sadness matching your own, and you couldn’t bring yourself to meet his eyes. He incessantly warned you not to get too close to the other heroes, and you agreed it would only be a hindrance to the Order. You were both hypocrites, with how close you grew to each other. Library visits together soon became training sessions, which then became stargazing and long chats by campfires. Soon, it was obvious to both of you that your bond was more than a mere friendship. One day, you asked him to meet you at the castle’s balcony, where through reddening cheeks and stammering, you declared your love for him. You couldn’t even begin to describe your delight when he said he felt the same way for you.

From then, up until now, the two of you had been inseparable.

“It’s… It’s time, Kiran…” He uttered, his voice barely above a whisper.

“…Okay.” That was all you could manage to choke out without breaking then and there.

From there, he accompanied you over to the summoning grounds, where Sharena and Anna stood awaiting your arrival. You held your Breidablik in front of you, shooting at the pedestal and watching the gate to your world open. Before you could go back, you wanted to say your goodbyes to the group. You stepped over to Anna, the commander of the Order, and the one responsible for bringing you here.

“Thank you for giving me this chance.” You told her, smiling as you showed your gratitude. “You believed in me when others were hesitant to do so, and I have to admit, chasing after profits was pretty entertaining too.” You both laughed, recalling the wedding festival and the Ylissean and Nohrian beaches. You held a hand out to her, waiting for her to shake it. Instead, she gave you a hug, lightly patting you on the back as you returned her embrace.

“We couldn’t have done this without you.” She replied, pulling herself out of the hug and holding onto your shoulders. “We’re thankful for you.”

You smiled in acknowledgement, turning away from her and focusing on Sharena. In the time that you were here, you and her had become fast friends. You recalled all the gossip you traded together, and how you had confessed the feelings you had for Alfonse to her before you even told him. You remembered how she squealed in excitement when you told her, saying it was about time one of you admitted it, and how she strongly encouraged you to tell him how you felt.

“God, what can I even say to you, Sharena?” You expressed. “From the beginning, you’ve been one of my best friends, and I could talk to you about pretty much anything. Some girls would be repulsed at the thought of someone liking their brother, but you encouraged me to go after Alfonse, and if it weren’t for that, we probably wouldn’t have the relationship we have today. You are such a great person and a great friend, and I’m glad we were able to know each other.”

She simply burst into tears in response, and it took everything in you not to do the same. You hugged each other tightly, feeling her shake from her sobs as she clung to you.

“Promise you’ll visit if you can!” She blubbered, pulling away and wiping her tears.

“I’ll definitely try to.” You assured her.

Only one person left to say goodbye to. As luck would have it, this goodbye would be the more difficult of all. The memories you shared with Alfonse were countless. The way he made patrols around the castle more entertaining, how he would offer you his cape when you were cold, the market strolls you would go on together during days off, they all replayed in your mind as you looked at him. You were afraid to speak, thinking you would be too overcome with emotion if you did.

“I um… I have something for you.” He sputtered, reaching into his pocket. You watched him pull out a necklace, and upon further inspection when he handed it to you, you saw that the pendant was the symbol of Askr. It was put together with some of the most sought after gemstones in the kingdom, and you marvelled at the sight as you held it. “I had it made earlier this week.”

“Wow… This is… I…” You struggled to find the words to say.

Instead, you let your actions do the talking. You took a step closer towards him, your lips slowly but passionately meeting with his. You felt him kiss you back with the same passion, cupping your face with his hands. When you broke the kiss, you pressed your forehead against his, your heart in shambles as you looked into his sorrowful eyes.

“I love you…” He quietly declared. “And I promise you this is not a permanent farewell.”

You felt a sob catch in your throat as he told you this, and you tried your best to choke it back down as tears began stinging in your eyes.

“I love you too…” You sniffled. It was all you could say to him without falling apart.

With that, you made your way toward the portal in front of you. You glanced back at the trio as you stepped in, their expressions all downcast as they faded away with the light surrounding you. In the blink of an eye, they disappeared, the sight in front of you now being the deserted park you were summoned from at the beginning of your journey. You walked over to the rusted bench you sat in when it happened, reaching out to touch it, when you heard a strange noise close by.

~~~~~~

“She’s… She’s gone…” Alfonse sighed dejectedly, his head hanging low. He looked up, seeing the portal still wide open. He didn’t have the heart to close it himself, but it still being opened at all confused him greatly. “Yet, you guys haven’t closed the gateway.”

“Yes, it’s still open.” Anna told him. “What do you suppose is the reasoning for that?”

That was when the realization came to him.

“Are you serious?”

“Alfonse, do these look like the faces of people who are joking around?” Sharena asked him, crossing her arms after pointing out her and Anna’s expressions. “I’ve never seen you happier than when you are with Kiran. You love her, and you deserve the chance to be with her. I will look after Askr, and I promise the kingdom is in good hands. Now go!”

She gave her brother a light push, encouraging him to step into the portal. Before doing so, he pulled her into a brief hug, then shook the hand of his commander. Not wanting to delay any longer, he turned to the portal, jumping in as the light from it enveloped him. When it faded, it revealed a new area to the prince; an area that looked like it had seen better days. He looked around, hoping to find you.

Thankfully, it didn’t take very long. His eyes landed on a bench close by, and beside it stood you. You turned your head, your eyes widening vastly and your heart racing as you took in the sight before you. Without hesitation, you ran to him, throwing your arms over his shoulders and burying your face in his chest as you wept joyfully.

“I told you it wouldn’t be a permanent farewell.” He chuckled, wrapping an arm around your waist and stroking the back of your head.

“Shh, don’t say anything.” You whispered between sobs. “Just hold me, so I know this is really happening.”

He pulled you closer to him in response, kissing the top of your head and rubbing your back. Nothing could give him greater joy than having you in his arms, and you were more than elated to have him with you in the place you called home.


End file.
